I Want My Body Back!
by rkfan246
Summary: Kaoru wishes upon a star hoping to find out Kenshin’s feeling for her. Somehow they end up in each other bodies! See how they live each other lives without the Kenshin-gumi knowing their secret.
1. OH NO!

I Want My Body Back!  
  
Chapter One  
  
OH NO!

* * *

Author: I know I haven't finished all my other stories but I had another idea! I just have to write it down before I forget! Well I hope you enjoy it! I am having writer's block for all the other stories, please help me!  
  
Summary: Kaoru wishes upon a star hoping to find out Kenshin's feeling for her. Somehow they end up in each other bodies! See how they live each other lives without the Kenshin-gumi knowing their secret.

* * *

Kaoru was sitting outside her dojo on one quiet evening. Yahiko was working at the Akabeko, Megumi was working at the clinic, and Sano was gambling with his friends. Kenshin just finished cleaning the dishes when he saw Kaoru sitting outside. Kenshin went into his room to get her a blanket.  
  
Kaoru felt something warm around her. When she turned around she saw violet eyes. She gave a genuine smile, and Kenshin returned her smile back with one of his own.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin...what do you see me as?  
  
Kenshin thought about it for a sec and replied  
  
Kenshin: Sessha see you as a friend and like a sister. You mean a lot to me Kaoru-dono.  
  
Kaoru looked down in disappointment. Then Kenshin cried out something.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono look a shooting star, make a wish!  
  
Kaoru: 'I wish there was someway for me to find out if Kenshin loves me'  
  
Kenshin: 'I wish there was someway for me to find out if there are easier way to get stains out of clothing'  
  
Kenshin: Did you make a wish Kaoru-dono?  
  
Kaoru: Hai! I hope it comes true!  
  
Kenshin: What did you wish for?  
  
Kaoru then put one finger on her lips and shook her head  
  
Kaoru: If I tell you it won't come true  
  
Kenshin laughed and stood up  
  
Kenshin: Sessha is going to wait for Yahiko at the gate, its best that you rest Kaoru-dono that you do  
  
Kaoru: Okay, Kenshin, Goodnight  
  
Kenshin smiled and said  
  
Kenshin: Goodnight Kaoru-dono and sweet dreams.  
  
When Yahiko came back all of them went to bed, the both of them did not know what was waiting for them the next morning. . .  
  
Kaoru's Room  
  
Kenshin had opened his eyes and felt a slight pain on his forehead  
  
Kenshin: Sessha better go make dinner for Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, and Sano before they get mad.  
  
Kenshin noticed that he was wearing Kaoru's yukata, he also notice that he was in Kaoru's room, and something coming out of his chest . . .  
  
Kenshin: OROOOOOO?!!?!?!??!?!?! DID I TURN INTO A WOMAN?  
  
Kenshin took Kaoru's mirror and looked at himself and gasped  
  
Kenshin: HOW- WHY DO I LOOK LIKE KAORU-DONO?!?  
  
Battousai: Hey baka, why don't you look at her goods?  
  
Kenshin: That would be wrong even though Sessha thinks we may have switched bodies somehow  
  
Battousai: Well you will have to look at it eventually, just don't go around touching yourself, you don't want to look more gay then you already do, do you?  
  
Kenshin: What do you mean by that?  
  
Battousai: Pink Assassin = GAY! You do the math  
  
Kenshin: It's not pink! Its magenta! Ma-gen-ta!  
  
Battousai was about to say something until they heard Kaoru screamed  
  
Kenshin: Sessha thinks she might have found out  
  
Battousai: No, Really? Because I think she likes screaming  
  
Kenshin: ha-ha very funny!  
  
With that Kenshin rushed to his room where Kaoru was  
  
Kenshin's room  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and put her hand on her head  
  
Kaoru: Dang! My head hurts! I better get ready to give Yahiko a lesson, a lesson her won't forget! Hahaha!  
  
Kaoru looked around in the room for her training gi, but it was no where to be found, all the belongings belonged to Kenshin  
  
Kaoru: Am I in Kenshin's room?  
  
Kaoru then saw his under wear on the floor and began to blush, putting her hand on her (Kenshin) left cheek.  
  
Kaoru: Did I cut my self or something?  
  
Kaoru felt Kenshin scar without knowing it was his, Kaoru then notice that she was wearing Kenshin clothes, and the fact she had red hair  
  
Kaoru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Why-how AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru then fainted with her eyes open upon seeing herself who was kneeling next to her  
  
Kaoru: 'Am I looking at myself?!?!?!?'  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono are you alright?  
  
Kaoru: Iie! Did something happen that I am not aware of?  
  
Kenshin: Sessha think we might be in each other bodies  
  
Kaoru: How?  
  
Kenshin: Sessha do not know that I do  
  
Kaoru: 'Is it because of the wish I made? It can't be I didn't wish for this'  
  
Kenshin: It's best that we don't tell the others, they might think we were crazy  
  
Kaoru: Ok, I guess we have to act like each other until we find a way out of this mess.  
  
Kenshin: Sessha agree and I guess I'm gonna call you Kenshin from now on  
  
Kaoru: Same here and you better cut out that Sessha crap and Kenshin, I better not find you looking at me- I mean yourself naked!!  
  
Kenshin: ORO!? Then how do Sessha change? Do Sessha really have to wear a kimono?  
  
Kaoru: Just try not to look at yourself and yes you have to, I'll show you how to put it on. And I told you to not to say Sessha anymore  
  
Kenshin: Hai, Kaoru-dono, I guess I have to teach Yahiko today  
  
Kaoru: And I guess I have to do your usual chores, cleaning, washing, cooking. . .WAIT I CANT COOK!  
  
Kenshin: Don't worry Kaoru-dono we'll think of something  
  
Suddenly the door opened reveling a very tried Yahiko who saw Kenshin and Kaoru in their night clothes next to each other on the same futon.  
  
Yahiko: What's going on here? Did you guys sleep together?!  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru: 'oh no!' uhhhhhh

* * *

Author: I'm just gonna leave it like that. So I hope you liked it and I hope you review and review!!!!!!! Sorry for not updating on the other stories as I said before I have writer's block!!!!!! nn ' Sorrry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Breakfast

I Want My Body Back!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Breakfast

* * *

Author: Well I hope you liked this story because there more where that came from. Well I hope you enjoy it! I'm not going to write for this story for a while until I catch up on my other stories.

* * *

Last time  
  
Suddenly the door opened reveling a very tried Yahiko who saw Kenshin and Kaoru in their night clothes next to each other on the same futon.  
  
Yahiko: What's going on here? Did you guys sleep together?!  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru: 'oh no!' uhhhhhh

* * *

(Remember that they switched bodies so whatever they say the Kenshin–gumi will think it's the other one is saying it. Confusing? Yeah me too. You'll get it when you read along.)  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko-chan what are you doing in here! Get out!!  
  
Yahiko was taken back; Kenshin had never ever yelled at him or called him chan before  
  
Kaoru slapped her forehead and forgot that she's in Kenshin's body so she has to be nice to the little brat.  
  
Kaoru: Gomen Yahiko, I just have this major headache and Kaoru . . dono came in to check on me, excuse my behavior I was out of line, that I . . . was  
  
Yahiko: Whew for a second there I thought you were acting like Busu over here  
  
Kenshin knew that Yahiko knew that Kaoru would yell at him, but he had never yelled someone before except in battle, but he knew he had too  
  
Kenshin: Why you . . . little. . . brat. . .?  
  
Kaoru sweatdropped at Kenshin acting, that wasn't like her at all  
  
Yahiko was surprised at Kaoru's (who was actually Kenshin) reaction, he thought she would have more screaming involve  
  
Yahiko: Well ok . . . I'm going to be in the dojo training until breakfast is ready, hope you feel better Kenshin  
  
When Yahiko was done talking he closed to door (I think it's called a shoji or something I don't know!?) he began to ponder as he walked toward the dojo  
  
Yahiko: 'Kenshin and Kaoru is acting weird, I wonder what happened yesterday night'  
  
Yahiko just forgot about it and went on with his training  
  
Back to Kenshin and Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin that was the worst impression of me ever!!!  
  
Kenshin: Sorry Kaoru-dono it's hard for me to act mean like you do  
  
Kaoru: Are you calling me mean?!?!?!  
  
Kaoru wanted to hurt him but she couldn't because she be hurting herself but if they do get back in their bodies uh oh!  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped and began to laugh very nervously  
  
Kenshin: Sessha meant that your very discipline  
  
Kaoru: Ok Kenshin, I'll forgive you if you do something for me  
  
Kenshin: What is it? I'll do anything for you  
  
Kaoru: Well I want you to cook breakfast  
  
Kenshin: That's all? Why? You're are a very good cook  
  
Kaoru: You know I'm a bad cook beside I want to see their faces when I co-I mean you cook a good meal for them, I just want them to have some confidence in me  
  
Kenshin: Okay Kaoru-dono I'll do it  
  
Kaoru: Arigatou Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Umm. . . I guess I'm going to change in your training gi  
  
Kaoru: Ok, I'm going to change in your pink gi  
  
Kenshin: It's not pink!  
  
Kaoru: I know but I like teasing you once and a while  
  
Kenshin: Ha-ha! I better get going  
  
Kenshin stood up and went toward Kaoru's room  
  
Kaoru began to rub her temple and picked up Kenshin's gi when the door open  
  
Kenshin: Uhhh . . . where is your gi?  
  
Kaoru fell anime style  
  
Breakfast  
  
Kenshin was cooking while Yahiko was training and Kaoru was doing to laundry until they heard someone at the gate they knew it was Sano and kept doing what they were doing  
  
Sano: Kenshin where's breakfast? I smell something and I'm guessing it's your cooking!  
  
Sano then made his way toward the kitchen when he saw Kenshin (who was Kaoru) doing the laundry  
  
Sano: Hey Kenshin aren't you cooking breakfast?  
  
Kaoru: No, Kaoru-dono is cooking. 'Mou it feels weird saying that I'm cooking who is really Kenshin but who is in me who is the one really cooking, mou now I'm confused'  
  
Sano: Are you crazy she'll poison us all!  
  
Kaoru had a real hard time keeping a straight smile and resisting knocking Sano back to Kyoto. She really had a hard time suppressing her anger but she had to do it  
  
Kaoru: I'm sure she'll do fine just give her a chance; I'm sure it will taste fine, that it does  
  
Sano: When pigs fly and hell freezes over and I pay Tae my fee and wearing a kimono will be the day  
  
Kaoru: I'm sure it will happen one of these days. 'This is going to be a very long day'   
  
Table  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru set the food on the table and Yahiko was called from the dojo to eat  
  
Yahiko: I bet Kenshin cooked us this  
  
Sano: Guess Again  
  
Yahiko: Please don't tell me  
  
Yahiko turned his head toward a certain instructor  
  
Kenshin knew what to do because Kaoru gave him some pointers in dealing with situations like this before breakfast and vise versa  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko are you implying something? Hmmm!  
  
Kenshin then pulled out Kaoru's magical bokken  
  
Kenshin: 'Even though I'm in Kaoru-dono's body I still don't even know how I did that?!'  
  
Yahiko got the message and began to put food in his food in his bowl so did Sano, then they saw Kaoru eye them they began to put food in their mouth and chew  
  
Kenshin: 'It's so hard to be mean, it causes me wrinkles, and it'll ruin my complexion!'  
  
Yahiko and Sano was shocked as they swallow their food  
  
Sano: This . . . is good  
  
Yahiko: Yeah . . .  
  
They were shocked at how Kaoru the tomboy they knew cooked an edible meal  
  
Yahiko: It's a sign!!!! It's the end of the world!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko began to run in circles outside screaming while everyone else sweatdrop  
  
Sano: Oh my God! There is only one explanation!!!!!!! Hell froze!!!!  
  
Kaoru: I think I see a pig flying too and a certain someone saying they'll wear a kimono  
  
Kaoru sounded as innocent as she could while smiling  
  
Sano: I-I have no idea what you are talking about  
  
Kenshin wanted to join the fun  
  
Kenshin: But I didn't hear Kenshin saying anyone name, why did you think it was you  
  
Sano: I can understand that Jou-chan wanted to join in the fun of making fun of me, but Kenshin I never thought you start it  
  
Kaoru looked a little worried but thought of an excuse  
  
Kaoru: Well Sessha 'That felt weird saying Sessha' has a headache so Sessha starts to act delirious  
  
Sano began to looking at Kenshin with curiosity  
  
Sano: Okay I believe you sometime that happens 'I wonder what cause him that headache? I heard that Kenshin and Jou-chan we're alone yesterday and Yahiko told me he found them in the room together this morning.'  
  
Kaoru: Okay, because that what really happened, that it did 'What a sucker'  
  
Sano: 'I can't believe that he believe that I would believe that crap, what a sucker'  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko come in here and finish your breakfast so I can give a lesson after your done!  
  
Yahiko came back inside and sat down and ate  
  
Kaoru: This is wonderful Kaoru-dono!  
  
Kenshin: Arigatou Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin felt a little worried because of what he did while changing (hinthint )  
  
Yahiko: I still can't believe you cooked this busu  
  
Kenshin: Well believe it!  
  
Kaoru then leaned over to Kenshin and whispered  
  
Kaoru: I think its going great they don't suspect anything  
  
Kenshin: I agree, nothing can go wrong  
  
Then they heard a sound that was oddly familiar at the gate  
  
Someone: OHohohohohohohoo  
  
Kenshin: Let me rephrase that something can go wrong  
  
Kaoru: 'Hmm this gives me a chance to do something'

* * *

Author: I wonder what Kaoru is planning when she's in Kenshin's body? Wait I know whats going to happen next! If you want to know what happens next then review. Thanks for all your reviews you reviewers! I am here to reply your review.

* * *

Reviewers Responses:  
  
Galenahaiel: Thanks! I just came up with Kenshin's wish when my mom was doing the laundry! It will be interesting if you keep reading it!  
  
sailor-z-360: I hope it finishes it too but I might make it longer. Kenshin might look at her if you read this chapter. He is not a good boy, he's a naughty boy, he does have Battousai in him! Hehehe!  
  
kitya youko: Thanks! I am going to continue!  
  
Saiyan Princess: Thanks and I will keep writing!  
  
Suicidal-Typos: I know I should've continued it but I wanted to have my story up as soon as possible! Sorry! I did update!  
  
Twilight Sky: Thanks I really appreciate it! I hope your ribs are okay!! Don't worry, everyone comes up with good ideas, my teacher always tell me that there is no such thing as a bad idea! Thanks for the comment although I never thought myself creative!  
  
Meg: Wow! That's a big laugh! I like it! And I did update!  
  
Kitsune: Aww don't pout . . . I knew I should've continue but I wanted my story up as soon as possible. I do have a question about the monkey thing and thanks for the comment!  
  
Person: Thanks, at first I didn't think anyone would like it but when the reviews came I was sooo happy!   
  
rklover: Thanks and I really hope you like my story! And I will try not to get writer's block!!! I'm serious! !  
  
battosaichick-01: I hope it was funny for you! I have updated and thanks for da comment!  
  
gaby (hyatt: I hoped you like this chapter there's more funny where that came from!  
  
Colhan3000: I hope you like it! The wish that Kenshin made was inspired by my mommy doing laundry! I knew someone was going to ask how Kaoru will know Kenshin's feelings for her! But your right your gonna find out later!!!!!  
  
Sailor Kenshin: Well wait no longer because I've updated! 


	3. Shocking news

I Want My Body Back!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Shocking news

* * *

Author: Sorry for taking so long! I wanted to update my other stories first but my stupid cousin kept bothering me about updating this story first so enjoy!!! I'm sorry if I didn't update my other stories!!

* * *

Last time  
  
Kaoru: I think its going great they don't suspect anything  
  
Kenshin: I agree, nothing can go wrong  
  
Then they heard a sound that was oddly familiar at the gate  
  
Someone: OHohohohohohohoo  
  
Kenshin: Let me rephrase that something can go wrong  
  
Kaoru: 'Hmm this gives me a chance to do something'

* * *

Sano: That must be the kistune, I'll let her in  
  
Everyone: Okay  
  
Sano stands up and went to open the gate for Megumi  
  
Gate  
  
Sano: Hey kistune! You knew I was here so you just had to see me right?  
  
Megumi: Your right, I needed to give you something, just close your eyes and wait for a big surprise.  
  
Sano: Alright 'Aww man I'm gonna so score tonight!'  
  
Megumi got closer to his face then...  
  
SMACK  
  
There was a big red handprint on Sano's cheek  
  
Sano: OWWWW!! What the hell did you do that for?!  
  
Sano was holding his cheek and was on the verge of crying  
  
Megumi: That's for calling me kistune!  
  
Sano: Grrr  
  
Megumi: I never knew rooster can grr Ohohohoho  
  
Megumi and Sano walked inside the dojo to eat  
  
Table  
  
Megumi sat down to her Ken-san and started putting her arms around him  
  
Sano turned red with anger because of what Megumi was doing  
  
Megumi gave a sly smirk before doing her trademark laugh  
  
Kaoru: Umm Megumi-dono could you remove your arms from my shoulders?  
  
Megumi: Don't you like the way that it feels? Hmmm?  
  
Kaoru was nervous and began to blush because Megumi pressed her breasts up against her  
  
Kaoru: 'Somehow I'm starting to feel like a lesbian'  
  
Kenshin saw how nervous Kaoru was  
  
Kenshin: 'Maybe she needs to go to the bathroom? I wonder if she knows how to in my body?'  
  
Everyone turned their eyes toward Kaoru  
  
Kenshin: What?  
  
Sano: Hey Jou-chan in case you haven't noticed Megumi is all over Kenshin  
  
Kenshin looked at Megumi and himself which Kaoru is in  
  
Kenshin: 'I'm starting to see how annoying Megumi-dono is, I'm glad I'm not in Kaoru's shoes, well I am but I mean my shoes or whatever! This body is starting to feel weird, I want my body!!'  
  
Kenshin then began to be in deep thought and forgot about the people around him  
  
Everyone looked at Kaoru weirdly while Kaoru was mad at Kenshin  
  
Kaoru: 'That baka! Everyone is looking at me weirdly! Doesn't he know how to act?!'  
  
Megumi then saw amber in Kenshin's eyes and immediately let go of him  
  
Kaoru then realized that Megumi had let go of her  
  
Kaoru: Kaoru-dono may I see you in the kitchen?  
  
Kenshin kept on eating  
  
Kaoru: Kaoru-dono? May I see you in the kitchen?  
  
Sano then poked Kenshin  
  
Kenshin then realized that Kaoru was talking to him  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked into the kitchen and closed the door (AN: Is there a door in the kitchen?)  
  
Yahiko: What do you think their talking about?  
  
Sano: Kenshin is probably proposing to her  
  
Yahiko: Really?  
  
Sano: How should I know?  
  
Megumi: Well only one way to find out  
  
Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko pressed their ear against the door to listen  
  
Inside the kitchen  
  
Kaoru explained to Kenshin that he had to act more like her or people will suspect things and if he didn't he had to face her bokken of doom  
  
Kenshin then felt the present of the three and whispered to Kaoru  
  
Kenshin: Psssh Kaoru-dono  
  
Kaoru: What is it?  
  
Kenshin: Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko are outside the door listening  
  
Kaoru: Oh really?  
  
Outside the kitchen door  
  
Yahiko: I can't hear anything!  
  
Sano: Shut up you little brat!  
  
Yahiko: I'm not a little brat you rooster head!  
  
Yahiko began to bite Sano's head and then Sano punched him in the face  
  
Megumi: Hush you two! I think I heard something  
  
All three of them then put their ear against the door and suddenly the door popped open allowing the three to fall down on their face  
  
Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko: Owwww!!!!  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru chuckled lowly  
  
Kaoru: Megumi-dono, may I speak to you in the kitchen?  
  
Megumi: Sure  
  
Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko: 'I wonder what their gonna talk about'  
  
The three of them went back to the table to eat because they didn't want another stunt like before to happen again  
  
Megumi: Ken-san what is it that you need to tell me?  
  
Kaoru: 'Alright! Time to put my plan into action!' Oh yeah there is something I needed to tell you  
  
Megumi: I'm here if there is anything that is on your mind that you want to share with me  
  
Kaoru: Well...  
  
Megumi: Well what?  
  
Kaoru: I would really like it if you do not put your arms around me like you always do  
  
Megumi: I thought you liked it  
  
Kaoru: 'Can't she tell by the expression on my face?' Well it's that I like this person and I don't want that certain person to get the wrong idea  
  
Megumi: 'Who is this person? I'll kill her!' Who is it?  
  
Kaoru: It's someone you know  
  
Megumi: Really?  
  
Kaoru: Hai  
  
Megumi: Tell me her name  
  
Kaoru: Actually it's a HIM  
  
Megumi stood still for a moment with a shocked face  
  
Kaoru began to wave her hand in front of her face but she stood still like a statue  
  
Megumi then was able to open her mouth  
  
Megumi: Are you telling me that you're...you're a...ho... HOMOSEXUAL!!!  
  
Kaoru: Hai I am gay  
  
Megumi: Then the person you're in love with is...  
  
Kaoru: Hai Sano  
  
Megumi then fainted and was about to hit the ground but Kaoru was able to catch her in her arms  
  
Kaoru laid Megumi down and began to fan her  
  
Kaoru: 'She took it better then I thought'  
  
Megumi then opened her eyes  
  
Kaoru: Megumi-dono I really appreciated if you kept this little chat between us  
  
Megumi: I will! Even if did tell anyone they wouldn't believe  
  
Kaoru: Why not?  
  
Megumi: Because everyone knows that you're in love with K-  
  
Megumi was cut off when the door suddenly opens revealing Sano  
  
Sano: Hey are you guys done talking yet? Your food is getting cold and me and Yahiko are to eat it if you don't come back to the table soon  
  
Megumi and Kaoru nodded and began to walk back to the table  
  
Kaoru: 'I wonder who Kenshin's in love with, I hope its me I mean my name starts with a K, but it could be someone else I have to ask Megumi when we're alone again'  
  
Megumi decided not to sit next to Kenshin anymore and sat down next to Sano  
  
Kaoru just sat down liked nothing happened  
  
Kenshin: 'That's strange why didn't Megumi sit next to Kaoru I wonder what did they talk about?'  
  
Sano: 'Why is the kistune giving Kenshin weird looks? I wonder what they were talking about in the kitchen?'  
  
Yahiko: 'Why am I surrounded by complete idiots?'  
  
No cliffe!

* * *

Author: Sorry again for the long update!! If you want me to continue the story then review!!!

* * *

Reviewers Responses:  
  
Sailor Kenshin: Thank you! I hope that my chapters will be good too! =]  
  
sailor-z-360: Yep Kenshin is a naughty boy but he can be dense sometimes! That's why I love him!  
  
Colhan3000: Well Colhan3000, you got it right! Somehow I think I made it too predictable but I'm not sure I hope that you're not too mad for the update.  
  
battosaichick-01: You got it right! Sorry you had to wait for a long time! Please forgive Sessha!  
  
The evil witch: I did update and thank you for loving it!  
  
Princess of Darkness and me: I hope it's good! Kenshin might be mad at her a little but not a lot!  
  
maria: I updated! I hope your dying to see the next chapter too!  
  
bsdisaster: Yeah! Although I never new my story can kick ass well I learn a new thing everyday!  
  
Sailor Galaxia-sama: I did update! I hope that you do love it!  
  
Bulma, Queen of Saiya-jin: I hope it is funny since I put it as humor! Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Seproth: Thanks for review for my fic! Umm thanks for the evaluation I think. Saitou is going to be in my story later on!  
  
saiyanprincess: Sorry for taking so long!! And thank you for the compliment!  
  
Animeluvergal: Thanks! And I will keep writing or typing or whatever you call it! Thank you for waiting! 


End file.
